


如果明天会更好

by tincat227



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alpha Charles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Disabled Character, Charles in a Wheelchair, M/M, Omega Erik
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tincat227/pseuds/tincat227
Summary: They met in a coffee shop.





	1. Chapter 1

Erik被爽约了，他就知道事情不会这么顺利。说句实话，他是真的很期待今天跟Charles的见面。

四个月前，Erik在互联网上认识了Charles，他们意气相投，很聊得来，几乎把所有的话题都聊遍了，所以他们上星期就约定好了今天在这家咖啡室见面。然而，Charles爽约了，现在是约定时间的一个半小时后，Charles仍然没有出现。

Erik不由得蹙眉，并且对着面前还没完全冷掉的半杯拿铁重重地叹了口气。他觉得自己现在的心情是七分不爽还有三分苦闷。

他已经告诉过Charles自己会在赴约当天的着装：黑色皮夹克、黑背心、牛仔裤还有灰绿色帆布鞋，并且坐在显眼的吧台位置一进门就能看见。再说，Charles有心灵感应能力，理应知道哪一个是他。Erik猜Charles是看到了他，但是失望了，或者是其他什么鬼理由导致Charles没有上前跟他见面。Erik觉得自己或多或少是喜欢着Charles的，尽管他不知道对方是有着怎样的长相，但是，他不认为Charles会是个怪人又或者坏人。他认为，Charles是一个......幽默感十足，思想有见地，性格很好的人，至少他所知道的Charles是这样的人。

Erik最后一次环顾四周：几个聊得兴高采烈的大学生在厢座里坐着，一个似乎是想在接孩子放学前在咖啡室打发时间的清秀妇人，一个大概是在休假期间不幸摔伤了腿而坐上轮椅的会计师模样的年轻男子，还有一个头发灰白似乎是退休教师的男人。他们其中任何一个都有可能是Charles，如果Charles有来赴约的话。

Erik觉得自己应该离开，这样就不会浪费时间了，不是吗？

 

“对不起，我迟到了。”

Erik听到有把声音在他背后响起，有些轻，礼貌而且充满歉意，是一把年轻的男声。

他终于来了。太好了。

然后他转头看见的是轮椅男，并且是一个Alpha。

“Charles？”

轮椅男点点头，满脸的窘迫，“是的，我是Charles，很抱歉我没有……看见你想离开的样子我就决定不能再这样犹豫不决下去了。我不是故意让你等我的，如果你想离开的话，那也在情理之中......抱歉让你生气了。”

“你的道歉太多了。”这样子，让Erik反而生不起气来。不过，他可没有完全原谅对方就是了。

“你是坐在那边的桌子吧，我坐到那边去吧。”

“哦，那你就是...好的，那么你需要再点一杯饮料吗？或者是来一份糕点？我推荐这里的玛芬，当然由我来请客，当作是赔罪，如果你不介意的话？”

 

*************

 

“那么，如果我没记错的话，你是在我之前就在这儿了，然后一直看着我坐在吧台那边？”

“呃，可以这么说，就是那样。”

“我还以为你......”

“以为我不会来吗？”

“我以为你要高一些？”

Charles被他逗笑了，果然笑容更加合适Charles呢。

“我本来个子就不高，中等身材，我还以为坐着不会太明显呢。玛芬的味道还好吗？”

“挺不错的。谢谢你的推荐。那个，呃，你是不是......”

“你想问什么就直接说出来吧。”

“好吧，你真的是一个博士吗？”

“没错，而且也是现任大学教授。我之前告诉你的事情都是真的，Erik，除了隐瞒了坐轮椅这件事......”

“那是......关于你的个人隐私信息吧，不告诉网路上认识的人不是一般又理智的做法吗。”

“话虽如此......”

“不如这样吧，你的故事是怎样的？我也有秘密，如果你告诉我你的故事的话，作为交换，我会告诉你我的那个故事。你觉得这个提议怎么样？难道你不觉得我们对着电脑屏幕似乎有着聊不完的话题，但在这里我们好像就变得无话可说了。”

Erik对着不解地眨着眼的Charles笑了笑。即使是这样的状况，不可思议的是，喜欢着对方的心情没有改变。

 

对于Erik来说，他并没有觉得自己被欺骗了，自己对Charles怀有情愫是事实，自己是Omega也是事实。

对于Charles来说，两情相悦不是一件容易的事，如果只是他一厢情愿那倒也罢了。

 

既然相遇了，就不想错过对方。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里的设定其实是这样的：Charles，Alpha，因意外而双腿残疾，生育能力受到影响。Erik，Omega，是一个发育不完整的Omega，日常是以Beta的身份生活着。最初想到这样的设定是因为想到abo设定，是那样一个与生育联系在一起的设定，然后就想如果有生育缺陷的两个人在那个世界相遇了会怎么样。


	2. Chapter 2

当Erik回到家里时已经是九点多了。他在玄关脱掉鞋和袜子，换上他喜欢的人字拖，然后一边脱掉身上的夹克一边走到客厅，熟练地一放一躺，皮夹克便被搭在沙发椅背上而他的屁股则紧贴着身下的沙发，整个人都陷进沙发里。

他头枕在沙发上，阖上了双眼，慢慢理清今天所发生的事情。

即使是面对Charles，我也完全想象不出自己陷入恋爱的模样。Erik想道。

睁开了眼睛，试着回想起今天的一些细节，例如是那一对迷人漂亮的婴儿蓝眼睛、鼻梁上的雀斑还有身上的气味......感觉特别像他闻过的一种香薰蜡烛，究竟是哪一种呢？

正当Erik犹豫要不要拿出自己的香薰收藏品时，他收到了一条来自Angel的短信。

 

Angel：「他帅吗？」

很帅。他想这么回复，但他很快就收到另一条短信。

Angel：「我猜事情发展得很顺利吧，因为我没收到你的求救讯号，如果你在忙的话，迟点回复也没关系哟」后面还有一个做鬼脸的emoji

Erik：「非常帅，像安东尼奥 班德拉斯跟阿蓝 德龙的混合体」

Angel：「真的假的？无图无真相！感觉像是我的菜，不过你放心，他是你的了，亲爱的<3」

Erik:「没有照片，我只是故意那么说的，不过他人很帅这点倒是没错」

Angel：「希望我帮你挑的那一身衣服有发挥它们应有的效果;) 不过说真的，Erik，别再去大卖场随随便便买几件衣服就算了！」

Erik：「可是你说过我穿什么都好看啊:)」

Angel：「你知道我的意思是什么，你这个笨蛋！你又不是买不起几件品质优良的衣服！」

Erik：「我有几套好西装，你是知道的」

Angel：「我是说便服......你在耍我是吧」

Erik：「Nope」

Angel：「不管怎样，既然你都跟这个叫Charles的家伙顺利完成第一次见面了，你这次不要再给我打退堂鼓了，明白吗？」

 

Erik盯着屏幕上那几行字，回想起Charles对他说过的那些话......

 

Erik：「也不是很顺利......」

Angel：「怎么回事？！给我详细说说」

Erik：「一开始我等了他好久，还以为他不来赴约了，不过后来他出现了，所以说他才是那个差点打退堂鼓的人」

Angel：「他迟来了多久？」

Erik：「大概一个多小时」

Angel：「Erik，如果你感觉到有什么不对劲的地方，我知道你这几个月以来都喜欢跟这男人在网上聊天，但你也可以选择不再跟这个Charles见面，知道吗？」

Erik：「嗯嗯」

 

*************

 

有很长一段时间，或者更应该说很多年以来，Erik都觉得自己与恋爱无缘。上一次他还觉得自己会爱上某个人是在他还在读高中的时候，是在他还穿着高中的制服裙（*）的时候，是在他还没以Beta身份生活的时候。

然后日子一天天过去了，直到现在他没有试过爱上任何一个人，至今恋爱记录还是为零的男人。不过这可能是因为他拒绝了任何恋爱的机会，也可能只是因为他对恋爱不太感兴趣。至于性爱那就是另一回事了，做爱的感觉还不坏，只不过他不像其他Omega那么需要找到一个Alpha。

也许他是世上唯一一个在他这个年龄段还对爱情感到疑惑的人，但是他很满意现在的生活，也许他养只宠物什么的就完全符合寂寞先生的头衔了。他才不在乎如果你没有体验过什么什么你的人生就不完整那套理论，再说一个人在一生当中能体验到事情其实是有限的。

但是这一次，这一次他认识了Charles，也许他的恋爱记录有可能会不再为零了。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ① 制服裙这个要说明一下，这个原本是我一个脑洞的设定，现在把这个塞到这里觉得挺有趣的，当作是把这梗用作背景一笔带过写了。设定是这个世界里的男性Omega是有裙装的，同时也是正装，灵感来自苏格兰裙，在服装的演变里，现代男性Omega有保留穿裙装的习惯（选择？）。不过，当然也是有专门为男性Omega设计的裙装，跟女式的设计不一样【其实也没必要脑补那个制服裙啦
> 
> ② 这里出现的Angel其实年纪要稍微大一些，大概比Erik小两三岁，是用Ruth Negaa的样子来脑补的
> 
> 前一阵子，看到Ruth的照片，就突然有种如果Angel再成熟一点的样子大概就是这种感觉了吧，于是就写了她 :D
> 
> +
> 
> 有人说Erik这是一生一次的恋爱感，这说法也太浪漫了XD


	3. Chapter 3

说句实话，见面的结果实在比Charles预计的要好太多了。   
Erik看上去简直是完美！   
轮廓分明的下巴线条，高耸的颧骨，薄薄的嘴唇，更不用说那双睫毛细长的漂亮眼睛，还有修长而瘦削的身型，比起Charles更接近大众印象中一个Alpha的形象。Charles有点不敢相信这么一个英俊迷人的帅哥就是跟他网聊好几个月的Erik。   
有那么一瞬间Charles还以为那不是真的Erik，只是他朋友不想他因为真的Erik没有赴约而找来的替身。   
那点不重要，重要的是Charles没想到Erik会是一个Omega……   
这个认知让Charles觉得有点措手不及。   
即使是生活中询问别人的生殖性别也是一件略显粗鲁无礼的行为，更不用说在网上做这种事了，除非是在那种寻爱网站。   
这是一个好消息也是一个坏消息，尤其是在Charles鼓起勇气到Erik身边承认自己就是Charles。   
当他笑时对方也回以微笑，这就已经足够了。这表示他还有一点机会，而这个想法足以让Charles整晚、整天、都止不住脸上冒出蠢兮兮的笑容。 

“快停下！”Cain几乎是不满地吼了出声。   
“什么要停下？”Charles问，装作丝毫不知道Cain说的是什么。   
“你傻笑的脸。”   
面对Cain故作夸张的表情，Charles继续傻笑着。   
即使是现在，Charles也很难界定他与Cain之间属于哪种关系。他们只是不像过去那样那么互相讨厌对方。而Cain只是作为Charles的紧急联系人偶尔来探访他罢了。   
“不要再用那种傻乎乎的笑容对着我了。那真恶心，就像是那种炫耀自己刚啪啪过恶心笑。该不会你真的……？你这只老狐狸。所以，你又用了杰克的魔豆是吗？”   
“不，不是。”Charles忍不住大笑起来，“我只是认识了一个人，事实上我认识他有好几个月了。我们是在网上认识的，昨天是我跟他第一次见面，没有魔豆，只有我的小轮椅。”   
杰克魔豆，其实是代指可以通过基因变异使他身体得到活性化的一种特效药。虽然药效非常显著，但是药效短暂，并且副作用会抑制他的心灵感应能力。Charles曾经尝试过在魔豆的帮助下，过一点“正常人”的生活。只不过，Charles很快就明白过来那些只是短暂的阳光，后来就没再使用过魔豆了。   
“没有魔豆是吗。”   
“没有魔豆。”   
慢慢地，Charles收起了脸上的笑容，他的神情变得严肃起来。   
“而且，我打算正式地追求他。”   
Cain呆了呆，然后露出那种恍然大悟的表情：“你是说那种「追求」吗？！求偶仪式的那种追求？”   
“没错。”   
“所以现在情况是，你在网上认识了一个Omega，然后见面的时候，即使看见了你的轮椅，他也没有转身就走，是这样子吗？”   
“是的。”   
“那个，我无意冒犯，你别放心上，Charlie。我想说，那个Omega或许他只是不想当面说出来而已，但是他心里还是介意你的‘状况’，只不过他的Omega同情心让他不想直接伤害到你的Alpha自尊心。也许，他今天就会传一条短讯给你，说他认为你们不能继续下去。”   
“我当然有想过。”Charles平静地回答道，即使他不太愿意承认，然而他内心早已掀起了波浪。虽说并没有到执着的程度，但是Charles还是十分在意Erik对他的看法。   
“然后？”   
“那不重要。”   
“那好吧、”   
Cain顿了顿，又开口说道：“我倒是很好奇那个Omega到底是个怎样的人。”   
Charles侧了侧头，假装若有所思的样子，然后回答：“他很好。（He is nice.）而且……我认为追求他是再自然不过的事了，或许这就是所谓的天性使然。”   
“那好吧。”Cain再次说道。他站了起来，整了整身上的西装并扣上外套的纽扣，然后绕过茶几走到Charles跟前，Cain高大的身影笼罩着Charles全身。   
“我要走了。今晚我还有一个商务会餐。还有，如果你需要一辆豪车什么的，就打电话给我。只是我不会做你的司机就是了。”他笑了笑，然后就离开了。   
注视着Cain渐渐消失的背影，Charles喃喃道：“他实在太好了。”（He is more than nice.）   
说完，他发觉自己手臂上的汗毛竖了起来。 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 更新啦~这一节里Cain出场了，不过在这里设定Cain是个比较友善的角色，不会欺负Charles，是个好人（大概


End file.
